Open Arms
by Diary1412
Summary: Aku bukanlah seorang yang bisa kau banggakan Aku hanya manusia biasa yang punya kemampuan biasa saja Dan aku rasa, aku memang tidak pantas untuk berada disampingmu, Bukan begitu? -D.O Kyungsoo- It's KaiSoo ChanSoo Fict.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Open Arms

Author : fadhilafayuci

Genre : Romance, Angst, Fluffy

Lenght : Twoshoot [maybe]

Cast : Kim Jong In and D.O Kyungsoo [KaiSoo]

Rating : T

IT'S YAOI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

.

.

Happy Reading ^_

_Kau dan aku adalah manusia yang tidak akan ditakdirkan untuk bersatu._

_Kalaupun kita bersatu bukankah kita akan dikucilkan oleh orang banyak?_

_Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian,_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tetap seperti ini;_

_Selalu tersenyum _

_Selalu membuat orang terpesona akan tarian indahmu_

_Selalu menjadi Kim Jong In yang aku cintai._

_-_** D.O Kyungsoo-**

.

"Oppa, Kau sudah gila bukan? Memacari seorang namja yang sangat populer dan sangat terpandang di korea? Katakan oppa?" bentak salah satu yeoja kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh yeoja itu.

Kalaupun ia harus menjawab. Ia akan menjawab, Ya ia sudah gila. Tapi bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar menjawah.

"Oppa, kalau sampai kau mengadu tentang ini kepada Jong In Oppa. Awas saja"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terdiam.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo telah banyak menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini bahkan sering kali ia mendapat cemooh, cacian dan hinaan oleh yeoja-yeoja yang menggilai seorang Kim Jong In—namjachingunya.

Ia seorang gay.

Sebetulnya tidak ada yang mempersalahkan tentang ini. Hanya saja Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk membalas perkataan para fans Jong In, tepatnya lelah. Dari kecil Kyungsoo sudah hidup sendiri, orang tuanya? Entahlah Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau.

Ia anak terbuang.

Selama belasan tahun ia hidup sendiri menompang diberbagai tempat hingga sekarang. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menjalani hidup, ia namja yang kuat tapi lemah ketika bersangkutan dengan Kim Jong In. Sering kali Kyungsoo merutuki pertemuannya dengan Jong In yang mengakibatkannya menjadi Kekasih Jong In, hingga saat ini.

Sudah setengah tahun ia menjalani hubungan ini.

Jong In—atau yang sering dipanggil Kai. Sangat melindungi Kyungsoo, dimanapun Kai berada Kyungsoo pasti ada disana. Dan sekarang saat Kai tidak bersama dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan berakhir seperti ini.

Penampilan yang berantakan, tentu saja akibat ulah para fans Jong In.

Rambut yang acak-acakan.

Tanpa air mata.

Kyungsoo memang berkomitmen untuk tidak menangis akan hal ini. Ia akan menerima perlakuan fans Jong In dengan lapang dada. Ia tahu ia salah sangat salah.

Ketika Jong In bertanya tentang keadaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan menjawab. "Aku tidak apa-apa" selalu dengan senyuman cerah yang membuat kekhawatiran Jong In sedikit hilang.

Dan sekarang ketika Jong In menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi, Kyungsoo akan menjawab hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini, Jong In bukanlah Jong In seperti yang kemaren-kemaren yang bisa saja dibodohi oleh senyuma palsu Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku tau kau berbohong."

Kyungsoo tertegun.

Jong In memeluk Kyungsoo, seketika tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menangis dipelukan Jong In. Dan Jong In langsung tau kalau keadaan Kyungsoo memang bukan baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak pernah mangatakan kalau kau sering diperlakukan seperti ini oleh para fans ku? Hyung, aku tidak ingin kau menangis dan kau tau saat aku melihat tangismu membuatku gagal menjadi namjachingumu"

Jong In mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo, ia menghembuskan napas panjang lalu kembali mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, Jeongmal Saranghae. I promise i'll never let you go and i'll protect you until the end"

Usai mengatakan hal itu. Jong In mengecup rambut Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang dan seulas senyum mengambar dibibir tebalnya usai mendengar suara Kyungsoo. "Nado saranghae, Kim Jong In" gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

_But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay._

Kyungsoo menyudahi lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan sangat sempurna. Pengunjung club malam bertepuk tangan, mereka begitu menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo. Well, Kyungsoo adalah seorang penyanyi malam di club tersebut.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang diminta oleh seorang pengunjung club. Kyungsoo menyanggupinya karena itu memang tugasnya.

Kyungsoo turun dari atas panggung dan menemui Jong In yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Kyungsoo membalas senyuma Jong In lalu beranjak duduk didekat Jong In. Namja **tan **itu merangkul Kyungsoo lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat rona merah terlihat dipipi chubby milik Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku ketoilet sebentar ya."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Jong In beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju toilet, ia tak melepaskan pandangan kepunggung Jong In yang telah hilang.

Ia teringat saat Jong In meminta Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya ini, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak mendengarkan Jong In. Ia beralasan kalau tanpa pekerjaan ini, ia tidak akan bisa hidup. Jong In terpaksa merelakan Kyungsoo bekerja ditempat ini dengan catatan Jong In harus selalu mendampingi Kyungsoo tiap kali Kyungsoo dipanggil untuk bernyanyi.

Dan Kyungsoo sangat senang akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatapnya cukup intens.

.

.

Jong In tidak mendengarkan bentakan Appanya yang menyuruhnya untuk fokus belajar dan tidak sering berkeluyuran. Sungguh ia sangat bosan, ketika pulang malam Appanya akan memarahi dan menceramahinya dengan ucapan yang tak pernah berubah.

Intinya ia disuruh fokus belajar untuk melanjutkan perusahan Appanya.

Tsk, mana mungkin ia mau.

Ia tidak menyukai dunia bisnis, itu terlalu membosankan dan tidak berwarna.

Wajar saja, sebab namja** tan** ini mewarisi bakat ibunya yang itu dunia seni. Tepatnya bidang menari, Jong In sangat ahli akan bidang itu dan pihak sekolah mengakui kemampuan hebat Jong In.

Tapi tidak dengan Appanya.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak lagi mendapati dirinya berantakan saat pulang sekolah usai. Karena para fans Jong In sudah tidak akan menganggunya lagi. Kyungsoo bersyukur akan hal itu, berkali-kali ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan.

Tapi ia sedikit kecewa, karena Jong In tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Ia mengerti alasan Jong In tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena sebentar lagi kompetisi menari akan dimulai. Kurang lebih 1 minggu lagi, dan tentu saja selama seminggu Kyungsoo harus pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani Jong In.

Huft.

Aku merindukanmu, Jong In-ah.

Gumam Kyungsoo berulang kali. Sekarang ia tengah berada di halte bis, menunggu jurusan bis yang akan membawanya ke apertement miliknya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo, seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik—dengan kacamata hitam dan jas hitam serta dasi putih yang terikat dilehernya membuat orang itu terlihat seperti Detective.

Kyungsoo masih tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia diuntit. Ia masih asik dengan dunianya yaitu menyenandungku lagu yang akan ia bawakan nanti di club malam.

_I know we could break through it  
If we could just get to it  
Just Once..._

Kyungsoo menyudahi senandungannya saat melihat bisnya datang. Ia langsung masuk kedalam bis tanpa menyadari kalau note kecilnya terjatuh.

.

.

Note itu diambil oleh seorang namja berkaca mata hitam. Dilihatnya dan dibacanya note kecil itu dengan teliti, seulas senyuman mengambang dibibirnya. Tepatnya ia tengah menyeringai sekarang.

Dikeluarkannya smartphone miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Namanya D.O Kyungsoo"

TBC

_Annyeong~ ^__

_Kali ini author bawa FF yaoi O_O_

_Salahkan author yang menggilai KaiSoo dan berkeinginan membuat FF KaiSoo untuk yang pertama kali T_T_

_Maafin kalo ga dapet feelnya :(_

_Well, Comentnya ditunggu ya. Kalau comentnya bakal memuaskan akan dilanjutkan segera~ ^_^_

_Gomawo ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku bukanlah seorang yang bisa kau banggakan_

_Aku hanya manusia biasa yang punya kemampuan biasa saja_

_Dan aku rasa, aku memang tidak pantas untuk berada disampingmu,_

_Bukan begitu?_

_-__**D.O Kyungsoo**__-_

_._

.

Namja paruh baya itu menyeringai usai meletakkan** smartphone **miliknya keatas meja. Seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan.

"D.O Kyungsoo, kau harus lenyap dari kehidupan putraku."

.

Kyungsoo tampak tak bersemangat saat menyanyikan lagu yang biasa ia bawakan tiap malam. Mungkin karena Jong In tidak menemaninya malam ini diclub, well ia merindukan Jongin. Sudah 3 hari Jong In sibuk dengan latihan menarinya yang sampai malam.

Kyungsoo mengerti.

Tapi kadang ia berpikiran negative tentang Jongin.

Entahlah.

Kyungsoo melangkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar karena jadwalnya sudah habis disana. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf.

Ia lalu berlalu dari namja tadi tanpa menunggu balasan—karena ia merasa itu tidak penting, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju halte bis. "Biasanya akan ada Jongin yang menemaniku" desisnya seraya mengusap kedua tangannya yang dingin.

Setelah sampai dihalte bis, Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk disudut bangku halte bis. Mata bulatnya memandang kosong semua kendaraan atau pejalan kaki yang berlalu dihadapannya. Inilah kehidupannya sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin. Kosong dan hampa.

Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang yang Jongin berikan kepadanya dari orang lain. Ia sering kali mendapat cemooh, hinaan bahkan cacian yang terkadang membuatnya _down_. Tapi, sekarang ada Jongin yang selalu memberinya semangat tatkala diremehkan oleh orang banyak.

Ya, Hanya Jongin dan Jongin.

.

Jongin menghentikan tariannya, tariannya bisa dibilang sangat kacau. Ini bukan Jongin karena tidak mungkin seorang Jongin melakukan kesalahan saat melakukan gerakkan kecil. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" erangnya frustasi. Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya lalu menendang sebuah benda yang berada didekatnya.

Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Sebelum berangkat latihan ia bertemu dengan Appanya, akibat pertemuan singkat itu tariannya menjadi kacau, ia jadi tidak fokus karena pikirannya masih terbayang akan ucapan Appanya. "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjauhinya" desahnya frustasi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak mungkin membuatnya menderita, tapi kalau itu untuk kebaikannya aku harus bisa merelakannya."

Tes.

Bulir air mata membasahi pipi tirus Jongin, dadanya sungguh sesak menerima kenyataan kalau ia harus menjauhi Kyungsoo. Baginya Kyungsoo adalah duplikat ibunya yang telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo penyanyang, perhatian dan lembut sama seperti ibunya.

Awalnya Jongin mengira kalau dia hanya tertarik dengan Kyungsoo karena namja bermata bulat itu sama seperti ibunya tapi lambat laun ia menyadari kalau ia mencintai Kyungsoo melebihi apapun. Terdengar gila memang karena ia mencintai seorang laki-laki.

"Aku tidak siap harus kehilangan lagi" ucap Jongin sembari membenamkan kepalanya kekedua lututnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, pertahannya telah runtuh. Ini kali pertama ia menangis sejak kematian ibunya karena kecelakaan.

Ia tidak peduli kalau seandainya ada orang yang melihatnya tengah menangis, memang menangis adalah pantangan bagi seorang laki-laki tapi air matanya sangat sulit untuk dihentikan.

.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sosok namja tinggi yang sekarang tengah berada dihadapannya. Namja tinggi itu mengaku sebagai tetangga barunya dan berniat untuk berkenalan dengannya, awalnya Kyungsoo berprasangka buruk dengan namja ini tapi dilihat dari penampilan namja ini juga senyuman lima jarinyanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya, membuat Kyungsoo menghilangkah prasangka buruknya.

Namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol, dilihat dari cara bicaranya sepertinya namja ini orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. "Kyungsoo-ya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapannya.

"Ah Ne, Chanyeol-ssi?" balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos yang membuat namja tinggi itu menatapnya gemas. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau pasti kelelahan, maaf sudah menganggumu. Aku pamit kerumahku dulu, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya. Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah" ujar Chanyeol tanpa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumannya, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang sangat ramah kepadanya. Ia lalu menutup pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Well, Chanyeol benar, ia memang kelelahan.

Dan ia butuh Jong In sekarang.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Sudah hal biasa bagi seorang DO Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan koran kebeberapa gang rumah yang berada disekitar daerah tempat tinggalnya. Sudah 2 bulan namja bermata bulat ini menjalani profesi sampingannya selain bernyanyi diklub tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin

Ia tidak dapat membayangkan kalau Jongin sampai tahu, bisa-bisa ia akan sangat terpaksa berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu. selesai mengantarkan koran, biasanya Kyungsoo akan memilih duduk dijenjang yang terletak beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, akhir-akhir ini pengeluarannya cukup banyak makanya ia harus bekerja lebih keras—Belum lagi uang sekolahnya yang masih belum lunas.

_PUK_

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena sebuah benda mengenai bahu kirinya, tidak terlalu sakit tapi cukup membuatnya kaget. Namja bermata bulat itu menatap seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Chanyeol-ssi?"

Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu menghampiri Kyungsoo tanpa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya. "Mau Minum?" tawarnya seraya melempar botol air menerah kearah Kyungsoo yang reflek ditangkap oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau habis bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang telah duduk disamping kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "kemaren malam juga?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Namja bermata bulat itu tampak sedikit ragu untuk membuka dirinya lebih jauh kepada orang yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal. "sepertinya aku mengenalmu, kau biasanya bernyanyi di club dekat sini kan?"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu ia bekerja disana?

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?' Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu kemudian tertawa. "Aku pernah kesana beberapa waktu lalu dan beberapa kali melihatmu. Kuakui suaramu sangat sangat bagus" ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan kedua jempolnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum, baru kali ini ia dipuji oleh orang yang beberapa hari ia kenal. ''Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Kau manis"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Eh?"

.

2 hari lagi kompetisi menari akan dilaksanakan. Jongin tahu itu—karena teman-temannya selalu mengingatkanya, tapi ia tidak melakukan latihan seperti yang kemaren-kemaren. Namja tan itu malah memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan merenung, merenung dan merenung.

"Jongin-ah" seru sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Merasa namanya dipanggil namja tan itu menoleh kearah pintu lalu membulatkan matanya melihat sosok namja mungil yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Namja mungil itu berlari menghampirinya dan lantas memeluk tubuh besarnya. Jongin tidak membalas pelukan dari namja mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu, ia malah melepas pelukan namja itu. "Pergilah" ujarnya dingin.

"Jongin? Aku Kyungsoo" ujar namja mungil itu terheran melihat tingkah namja yang ia cintai dan rindukan itu bersikap dingin kepadanya. Jongin menatap mata bulat milik Kyungsoo lalu membuang muka. "Aku tahu, pergilah hyung"

Jongin mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo terdiam melihat tingkah Jongin yang sangat berbeda hari ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bergeming dari tempat semula, sejujurnya ia ingin menangis tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

"Hyung maafkan aku, kurasa hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini"

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, air mata yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo tahan dipelupuk matanya berjatuhan dipipinya. Suaranya tercekat untuk menanyakan kenapa Jongin mengatakan hal ini kepadanya. "Aku hanya kasian kepadamu hyung, maafkan aku" usai mengatakan hal itu namja tan itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Kyungsoo yang tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Tes

Tes

Air mata Kyungsoo kini mengalir deras, ia terduduk dilantai. "hanya kasian?"gumamnya sembari menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan air mata yang masih belum berhenti mengalir.

.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding balkon sekolah. Ia menutup matanya sembari memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. "Maafkan aku hyung"desisnya frustasi. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu kepada Kyungsoo.

Tapi, Appanya tetap memaksanya untuk melakukan itu atau Kyungsoo akan menderita. Ia sadar tidak akan bisa melawan kuasa Appanya dan ia juga tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai menderita karena dirinya.

Seharusnya yang ia lakukan ini benar tapi kenapa ia tidak rela.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH" erangnya frustasi seraya meninju beberapa botol alkohol yang ia beli dua hari yang lalu. ia tidak memperdulikan darah yang mengalir dari tangan kanannya akibat tinjuan itu, matanya terfokus pada sosok namja mungil yang tengah berlari keluar dari gerbang dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi namja itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung" ujarnya nanar.

.

Kyungsoo menghentikan larinya, nafasnya begitu sesak akibat berlarian cukup jauh. Untungnya air matanya sudah berhenti sekarang, ia tidak mau dikasihani oleh orang lain. Cukup ini yang terakhir.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo menghapus sisa air matanya dikedua pipinya lalu menoleh kesamping kiri, terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah menatap bingung kearahnya. "Kau menangis?" sambung namja itu. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, hanya kelilipan saja Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Kyungsoo.

Namja itu—Chanyeol tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia lalu mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke sudut mata bulat Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang tertinggal. "Kau berbohong"

Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak pintar dalam berbohong, tapi ia harus kuat agar ia tidak terlihat begitu menyedihkan sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang mendekatinya hanya karena kasihan. "Aniya, Eung Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol-ssi. Sampai jumpa " ucap Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menelisik.

Chanyeol megikuti langkah Kyungsoo, ia lalu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya membuat tubuh mungil yang berada dipelukannya membelalakan matanya. Kaget.

"Chanyeol-ssi, lepaskan" ucapnya, Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya ia malah memeluk tubuh mungil itu seperti bantal guling. "Tidak, sebelum kau berjanji akan menceritakan kenapa kau bisa menangis."

Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat. Ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi keluh kesahnya tentang ini, tapi untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol yang baru ia kenal. Ia sedikit ragu.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik" rayu Chanyeol dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, well tidak ada salahnya membuka diri kepada seseorang.

"Baiklah."

.

TBC

Annyeong ^-^

Mianhe Ffnya sedikit melenceng dari part 1 tapi bakal diperjelas dipart yang ketiga. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ne:3

Gomawo =D


End file.
